Dinner surprises
by I.Want.It.All
Summary: The group is all grown up now. Kelsi invites everyone over for dinner one night to catch up. What's new with everyone? What news does Kelsi share? One shot. Focused on Jelsi. Also Troyella and Chaylor.


**Hey guys! Me again!! LOL I came up with another one shot. It's a Jelsi one shot with other couples too! I hope you all enjoy it! I loved writing it:)**

Today was like any other ordinary day for 25 year old Jason Cross. He got up in the morning, went to work, and came home. Amazing right? Not really. It started to get boring after a while.

So now, he walked into his house and set his briefcase down. He put his keys in the key dish and made his way to the kitchen. He saw his beautiful wife, Kelsi Neilson- although now it's Kelsi Cross., cooking dinner. He walked up behind her and put a bouquet of roses in front of her face. She smiled as she turned to face him. She took the roses and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What are these for?" she asked. She gave the roses a quick sniff. "They smell beautiful."

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman." he smiled as he hugged her close to him.

She giggled into his chest. "Thank you." She walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a clean vase. She walked to the sink and filled it up with clean water. She set the flowers in the vase and smiled as she set them on the table.

"I love you Kels." he said and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

She turned around to face him. "I love you too."

He looked towards the stove. "So what's for dinner my love?" he asked. He took the lid off to the pot of sauce and dipped his finger in. He took it out and licked it. "Tastes good."

"Hey no finger licking." she playfully swatted his hand away. "We're having guests over for dinner."

He rolled his eyes and loosened his tie. "Whose coming over?" he took his suit jacket off and hung it on a chair.

She was about to answer when the doorbell rang.

She smiled. "Can you get that sweety?" she asked as she put the finishing touches on her dinner.

"Sure." he walked to the door and opened it up. He smiled even bigger when he saw the people that were standing there.

There stood Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, Gabi, Chad, Taylor and Zeke- his childhood buddies.

"Hey man. How's it going?" Troy asked and they shared a manly hug.

"You look great Jase!" Sharpay complimented as she hugged him after Troy.

"Thanks. You all look great too." he said and opened the door wider so everyone could walk in.

They walked in smiling just as Kelsi walked out of the kitchen. She took her apron off and threw it to the side. She smoothed out the invisible wrinkles.

"Kelsi!" Taylor screamed excitedly and gave her a huge friendly hug.

"OMG! Tay you look amazing!" Kelsi gushed as she pulled away from the hug. She looked at the group. "You all look amazing!"

"So do you playmaker." Troy smiled as he held his arms out for a hug. She gladly ran over to him and hugged him. Troy was one of the sweetest guys she ever met- behind Jason of course. She trusted him with everything. She knew she could talk to him if she needed to- which she did. She loved it when he called her playmaker too. She giggled as he spun her around in a friendly way.

He put her down carefully and said, "Still light as a feather I see." jokingly. Kelsi slapped his arm jokingly.

"I smell a delicious 'Kelsi meal' cooking." Chad commented, receiving laughs from everyone.

"Thank you!" Kelsi smiled as she led everyone to the dining room. "Now take a seat and I'll bring out the food." she said

"And I'll help." Sharpay added, getting up from her seat. Once they were in the kitchen Sharpay asked, "Ok what's up Kels? You won't take that smile off of your face."

"Nothing's going on." Kelsi said and picked up the bowl of salad and handed it to Sharpay. She then picked up the bowl of spaghetti and looked at Sharpay. "Can you get the sauce too?"

Sharpay reluctantly grabbed the pan of sauce. "Listen Kels I know when something's up. Spill." she demanded.

"Shar nothing's going on. Let's just get back out there now." Kelsi said and she left the room.

Sharpay followed her. "I will find out." she warned.

"Find out what?" Chad asked, fidgeting in his seat as he looked at the food.

"Nothing." Kelsi hissed and sat down in her chair. "Dig in."

She didn't have to tell this group twice. They quickly filled their plates and started shoving their faces with her food.

"Kelsi this is awesome." Chad complimented with a mouth full of food.

Taylor rolled her eyes at her husband. "Chad please don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude and disgusting." she scolded.

"Just like high school." Zeke muttered. Everyone laughed and Chad simply rolled his eyes, shoving a mouthful of spaghetti in his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it." Kelsi smiled after she swallowed her food.

A little while later the guys cleared the table, much to the girls' amusement. Jason made some coffee and everyone made their way into the living room. Once everyone was situated in a seat they decided to catch up with each other.

"So how's everyone been?" Ryan asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

It's been a while since they all sat down together and talked like this.

"Well I have exciting news." Sharpay squealed excitedly. Everyone gave her a look telling her to continue. "I'm engaged!" she screamed happily and held out her hand. All the girls ran over to Sharpay and examined the diamond ring on her finger.

"Women." the guys sighed and leaned back in their chairs.

"That's awesome Pay!" Ryan hugged his sister "How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

She pulled away from the hug. "I just wanted to tell everyone at the same time. Are you upset?" she asked him nervously.

"Of course not. You're my sister and I love you!" he exclaimed. Sharpay squealed and hugged him.

"Thanks Ry."

"When's the wedding?" Gabi asked as she cuddled up to Troy. Yes they were dating, in fact they were married.

"Sometime next year. We haven't really discussed it. He just asked me last week." she said happily.

"You better invite us." Chad warned her. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"No I hate you guys." she teased. Chad thought she was serious and threw her a confused look. "I'm kidding dum-dum. You guys are definitely invited."

"Still the same old 'Ice Queen'." Chad mumbled to himself.

"Anyways ignoring him." Jason glanced at Chad then back to everyone else. "How's everyone else?" he asked, pulling Kelsi onto his lap.

"Troy and I are celebrating our 2 year anniversary next week." Gabi explained, her smile only getting bigger with each word that came out of her mouth.

Troy smiled and kissed his wife happily.

"Congrats!" Kelsi cheered which was soon followed by more 'congrats' and 'good for you two'.

"Thanks." Gabi said to her friends as she smiled at them.

"What about you and Chad?" Troy asked, looking at Taylor as he talked.

"We're good." she stated. "We're going on a cruise for my birthday next month." she added with a squeal.

"OMG! I'm so jealous!" Sharpay screamed and laughed at her outburst.

"Me too!" the girls chorused together.

"Great. Now I'm going to get an ear full about this later on tonight." Jason said sarcastically

"Ditto." Troy sighed jokingly.

The girls just laughed and asked questions about the cruise. After a little while they stopped talking about it.

"So Zeke how's life treating you?" Sharpay asked curiously.

He smiled happily. "Great actually. I opened up my own bakery- which is very popular." he stated with a smile.

"That's awesome Zeke!" Kelsi said and hugged him.

"Thanks."

"Dude that's great!" Troy patted his friend on the back.

"Thanks. Also I'm thinking about asking my girlfriend to marry me." he added with a shrug.

The girls' gasped excitedly.

"Again that's awesome!" Kelsi repeated and hugged him again.

"Thanks guys. But Kelsi and Jason, how's everything here?" Zeke asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

"You know- work." Jason said which got a laugh out of everyone.

"Yeah same here. I work for the local community theater. I write compositions for the musicals." she smiled

"Come on Kels. Tell them the big news." Jason sang and tickled her sides.

She giggled. "Well at the last musical a scout from Julliard was there. He wants me to write compositions for the school and for his performances that he composes." she explained, her smile as huge as it can get.

This time the girls and the guys jumped up and down for her.

"Congratulations playmaker!" Troy said and pulled her in for a hug.

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Taylor said excitedly and hugged her too.

After a few more hugs and encouraging words Kelsi added, "There's another reason why I asked you guys to come." she smiled and grabbed Jason's hands with hers. She turned and faced him.

"What is it?" Zeke asked on behalf of everyone.

"Well I went to the doctors toady because I haven't been feeling well for the past few weeks." she smiled at everyone.

"And...?" Sharpay asked, knowing where Kelsi was going with this. Sharpay didn't want to blow this for Kelsi.

Kelsi looked back at Jason and said, "I'm pregnant."

Everyone's jaw dropped and Jason's eyes went wide. Did they just hear right? Kelsi grew up so much since high school. Everyone was so happy for her. She had a loving husband and now she was pregnant.

"Kelsi OMG!" Gabi squealed

"I knew something was up!" Sharpay said excitedly.

"OMG!" Jason yelled and sat up, making Kelsi fall to the floor. "I'm going to be a father!" he yelled happily. He looked down and realized Kelsi was on the floor. "I'm so sorry!" he said and held out his hands for her. She smiled and gratefully grabbed them. He pulled her up and in for a hug.

"So you're happy about his?" Kelsi asked him.

He looked down at her and replied, "I'm ecstatic!" he looked at the group with a smile. "I'm going be a daddy!"

The group laughed and gave Kelsi and Jason hugs. Well the guys gave Jason a manly hug.

Jason picked up Kelsi and spun her around in her arms. He carefully set her down in the chair.

"Looks like a playmaker jr. is going to be running around here soon." Troy joked. Kelsi giggled and gave Troy a hug.

"Yup. You guys are going to be aunt's and uncles." Kelsi exclaimed happily with a few claps of her hands.

"That's right Jase so you better take care of Kelsi so my niece or nephew is safe or I'll kick your behind!" Sharpay threatened him with a stern look on her face.

Jason gulped nervously as a joke. "Of course Shar. I'll always take care of her. That's why I said 'I do'." he smiled at Kelsi. Kelsi leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you Jase." she cuddled up to him.

"I love you too."

**So that was my favorite one shot so far that I've written! Anyways I hope you enjoyed! 'My Happy Ending' should be updated tomorrow so look out for that!**


End file.
